Dance in the Graveyards
by Karen Hikari
Summary: If someone had told Persephone the place she'd call home was underground, she would have thought that someone had spent way too much time with Dionysius, but the truth was that no one planned their life, and even if someone did, most of times the Fates had something different in storage.
**Okay, guys, I'm about to spam you again! Yay!**

 **No, seriously, I need to get my things together because from a few months aback I kind of started to write like crazy, then transcribing like crazy and lastly, publishing like crazy, and I miss those times when I wrote, transcribed and published only one story instead of ten. -_-**

 **Either way, today spring break finally started! I'm so happy! I will hopefully get some time to write and read and actually sleep! Yay for me!**

 **Well, this story is just a little something. The lyrics and the title are based on a song called "Dance in the Graveyards" by Delta Rae, you should totally go and listen to it, they're awesome.**

 **I really hope you like it!**

* * *

 ** _Dance in the Graveyards_**

* * *

―*―*―

 _When I die_

 _I don't want to rest in peace,_

 _I want to dance in joy, I want to dance in the graveyards,_

 _The graveyards._

 _And while I'm alive,_

 _I don't want to be alone,_

 _Mourning the ones that came before._

 _I want to dance with them some more._

 _Let's dance in the graveyards._

―*―*―

If someone had told Persephone the place she'd call home was underground, she would have thought that someone had spent way too much time with Dionysius, but the truth was that no one planned their life, and even if someone did, most of times the Fates had something different in storage.

Such had been Persephone's case.

The first time she'd ever laid foot on the Underworld had been in fact after her kidnapping, but she wasn't terrified, like her mother liked to put it. No, far from that, she'd been curious.

Unlike what was commonly believed, she hadn't really been kidnapped, she had been _invited_ into Hades' realms, and there was a huge difference between those two things.

And she had accepted, she had accepted because she was tired of the perfectly green dresses and shiny days on Olympus. She was tired of the flawlessly cut grass fields and wheat-smelling meals. She accepted because maybe, just maybe, there was something else, something she didn't know, somewhere where she belonged better than she did in the living world.

She hadn't been forced into marriage, and Hades hadn't obliged her to remain in the Underworld. Oh no, Hades had offered her a castle, a kingdom. Hades had made her a queen.

And she had accepted. Willingly.

―*―*―

 _Gloria, like some other name,_

 _We kept on calling ya'_

 _And waiting for change._

 _But we belong_

 _To all of your mysteries._

 _And all of us,_

 _We're meant for the fire,_

 _But we keep raising up, and walking the wires._

 _So when we go below, don't lose us in mourning._

―*―*―

That was the song Hades had played during the first night she spent with him in the Underworld, as he gave her a tour through his realms.

Absently, Persephone noticed how time slipped by, but she couldn't bring herself to care. The Underworld was a little cold, but Hades had fixed that for her by making the shadows curl around her bare arms, guarding her from the low temperatures.

This place was… different, to say the least. Sure, there wasn't any other green around than her tunic, and no rain could be smelled in the air, but the Underworld had its very own beauty, one that often went by unnoticed when the eyes were not used to see through the darkness.

One of those attributes, for example, was the amount of jewels and riches ―sapphires, emeralds, rubies, gold, marble, diamonds― that were nonchalantly scattered around the floor, as if Hades considered them to be mere trash instead of something beautiful and worthy of a second glance.

It wasn't until she started carefully selecting each jewel and separating them into different piles that she marveled at the way the gems resembled the various, brilliant colors of the flowers outside, in the living world.

And then it occurred to her―maybe, maybe she could do something, give something to Hades in return for all he had already given her. Maybe she could leave her mark in this place.

That was how she decided to ask Hades for a small place in his realms that she could call hers, a small place that would transform into her very well-known garden. And unlike what most people believed ―especially her mother, Demeter―, it wasn't to remember her beloved flowers that still lived outside of the Underworld. It was her way of thanking Hades for all he'd showed her.

―*―*―

 _Oh, my love, don't cry when I'm gone._

 _I will lift you up, the air in your lungs._

 _And when you reach for me,_

 _We'll dance in the darkness._

 _And we will walk beyond,_

 _Our daughters and sons, they will carry on,_

 _Like when we were young,_

 _And we will stand beside, and breathe in their new life._

―*―*―

Every March 21's, though, she left the Underworld ―and her well-loved husband― as she traveled back to the living world, into her mother's realms, and she did so with a smile on her beautiful features; she religiously stayed up there during six months ―not a day less, but not a day more either―, enjoying the simple things the upper world had to offer, like the singing of living birds and the sweet smell of rain.

However, just as the wind turned colder and Demeter's trees started to turn brown in anticipation, Persephone got her luggage ready and traveled back to the Underworld, because no matter how nice the warmness of the sun on her skin felt, no matter how much she liked the feeling of newly cut grass under her feet, no matter that her mother awaited her eagerly and with impatience on this side―those weren't her realms, that wasn't her kingdom, that wasn't the place that sang in unison with her, that wasn't where she danced. That wasn't her home, to put it simply.

The Underworld was.

―*―*―

' _Cause when I die,_

 _I don't want to rest in peace,_

 _I want to dance in joy, I want to dance in the graveyards,_

 _The graveyards._

 _And while I'm alive,_

 _I don't want to be alone,_

 _Mourning the ones that came before._

 _I want to dance with them some more._

 _Let's dance in the graveyards._

―*―*―

* * *

 **Well, how did that go? You know how much I love these two, like, they seriously are the most functional couple in Olympus! C'mon!**

 **Anyways, guys, I know that barely a month ago I bothered you with my anniversary, but guess what? Although I started writing three years ago, only a year ago I started publishing my stories, so I'm thinking, this needs to be celebrated, I don't know what I want to do, maybe open prompts of let you ask me to translate a story... I dunno, how about you tell me in the comments what you'd like?**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and opinions on the comments and... read you soon! :3**


End file.
